Mended Hearts
by BSCfan
Summary: Sometimes old feelings can be renewed again...especially during the holiday season.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights for the Baby-Sitters club belong to Scholastic, Inc. and Ann M. Martin (and I guess her ghostwriters?).

* * *

"And then Cokie Mason gave him a stunned look," Stacey McGill continued.

"Wow! What else did she expect him to do?!" exclaimed Claudia Kishi over the phone.

"Well whatever she expected, she sure didn't get it. Mr. Adams was so mad at her!" Stacey continued.

"Do you blame him? I can't believe she thought she'll get away with it."

"Stacey! Dinner's ready!" a voice called from downstairs.

"Oh, gotta go Claud. Time to eat.

"Okay, later Stace. See ya tomorrow."

Stacey headed downstairs where she saw her mother setting out plates on the kitchen table.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks. So how was school today?"

"The usual except Cokie Mason was caught cheating and was actually surprised that Mr. Adams is punishing her."

"That girl has absolutely no scruples does she?"

Before Stacey could answer, the phone rang. Maureen gave Stacey a wary look. The two stared at one another as the phone rang twice before the answering machine came on.

"Hi, Maureen! It's John. Umm… another theater group is performing another play that I wrote, and I was wondering if you would like to go. Just as friends. Well call me when you get this message! Bye!" Beep.

"He's not giving up, is he?" Stacey asked.

Maureen sighed. "It's been a week already! For such a 'smart' man, he sure is dense!"

Stacey gave her mother a sympathetic look. The caller was John Brooke, a famous detective writer who had just moved to Stoneybrook, Connecticut after his divorce. Stacey baby-sat for his two kids, Joni and Ewan, regularly for a while and introduced John to her mom. They hit it off immediately much to Joni's chagrin. Joni was quite a troublemaker at first but Stacey couldn't blame her since Stacey knew from experience how difficult dealing with divorce was. However John wasn't what Maureen was looking for and she broke things off. Unfortunately John didn't seem to get the message that Maureen wanted nothing to do with him.

RING!

Exasperated, Maureen picked up the phone. "Look, what part of 'we're over' do you not understand?!"

"I understand perfectly Maureen. In fact, I have the divorce papers to prove it."

Maureen's face turned a bright shade of red as she exclaimed, "Ed?!"

"Why yes, hello to you too! And while I would hate to end this charming conversation we are having, is Stacey available to talk?"

"Of course," Maureen sputtered. She handed the phone to Stacey who was having a hard time concealing her laughter. Maureen glared at her daughter before sitting down at the table and putting her hands over her face.

"Hi Dad!" Stacey said excitedly. Stacey was always thrilled to hear from her Dad since she didn't get to see him as often as she would like.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong with your mother?"

"Umm… long story." John was the first person that Maureen had dated since the divorce. Although Ed already had a steady girlfriend, Samantha, Stacey didn't feel comfortable telling her dad that her mom was dating again.

"Okay. I was just reminding you about Friday. I booked a reservation at The Ivy for eight o'clock so call me when you're leaving for the train."

"Sure thing! I can't wait to see you!"

"I can't wait to see you too sweetie. Look I have to get back to work. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Dad was just reminding me about our plans this weekend," Stacey told her mother.

Stacey's parents have been divorced for about a year now. Stacey lived with her mother in Stoneybrook but went to visit her Dad in New York City several times a month.

Maureen nodded. "I can't believe I thought he was John."

Stacey laughed. "Yeah, he sounded a little confused. But he's working right now so he probably isn't giving it a second thought."

"You're right. His work is much more interesting," Maureen said sadly. One of the reasons for their divorce was due to Ed's demanding work schedule. Maureen hardly ever saw him and resented his work. "So how is Ethan?" she asked, changing the subject to Stacey's boyfriend who lives in New York.

Stacey picked up on her Mom's sadness but decided to ignore it and went on to tell her mom about Ethan's new art project.

* * *

"This place is really nice," Stacey commented to Ed as they were seated near the window, which provided a fantastic view of the New York skyline.

After ordering drinks, Ed turned his attention back to his daughter. "Just wait until you have some of the food. It's fantastic."

"Where's Samantha tonight?" Stacey asked. Stacey was surprised when she saw the reservations were just for 2 since she enjoyed Samantha's company. Especially when her dad had to leave the table for work related calls.

"Um that's what I wanted to talk to you about sweetie. Samantha and I are not seeing each other anymore."

"What? What happened?"

"You know how things go. We just wanted different things," Ed said quickly, scanning the room for the waiter to come get their order.

"That's true," Stacey said. "Don't worry, Dad, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Although you work way too much to notice that."

"Oh, speaking of work. You reminded me. This work thing came up so I'm going to be out of town for a while. I'm not sure how long. You know how these corporate execs are."

"Dad! It's almost December! Shouldn't you take a little break?"

"I'm sorry honey. Look, we'll still have Christmas to hang out. Don't worry."

Stacey sighed. She understood that her father was a workaholic, and Stacey was like that sometimes. However she missed her dad a lot, and it always seemed as if he was working. Stacey knew her dad loves her but sometimes she couldn't help but feel as if his work was more important to him than she was.

The waiter approached to take their orders and then disappeared quickly.

"So… why did your mother snap at me when I called the other day?" Ed asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh…uh…," Stacey debated internally whether to tell him the truth or not. Then she realized she was being ridiculous. It's been a year since the divorce. It's not like her mom dating was some big secret. "Mom just broke up with this guy but he doesn't seem to be getting the message. He's been calling her endlessly and when you called, she thought you were him."

"Oh, I didn't know your mom was dating anyone," Ed frowned. "I don't like that this guy isn't getting the message. Maybe I should tell your mom to get a restraining order."

"Dad! Don't be so dramatic," Stacey laughed. "I baby-sat for John's kids and he is a nice man. In fact, he is also a famous author! He's just having a hard time getting over Mom, that's all. He really likes her."

"I see," Ed said, although Stacey could sense that he was still troubled. Stacey quickly changed the subject to upcoming plays and museum exhibitions she wanted to see the next time she was in the city.

A few hours later, Stacey and her dad returned to his apartment. Stacey remembered that she was supposed to call Ethan when she got there so she grabbed the cordless and went into her room.

Ring!

"Hello?"

"Ethan! Hi!"

"Stace! Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good. So what are our plans?"

Ethan told her to meet him at the coffee shop tomorrow at ten o'clock since he knew that Stacey was not a morning person.

* * *

Stacey walked into the coffee shop, glanced at her wristwatch to check if she was on time, and saw a handsome guy sitting in the corner. He had deep blue eyes, long, almost-black hair, high cheekbones, and a straight nose. Her heart always gave a tiny flutter whenever she saw Ethan. She still couldn't believe that this gorgeous guy could also be so sweet, and he was her boyfriend! She walked over to the table.

"Hey stranger!"

"Stacey, hey you're looking great."

Ethan stood up to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek but Stacey could sense that something was wrong. His blue eyes conveyed some nervousness.

"What's wrong?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"A little."

Ethan took a big breath and then started to talk, "My dad is being transferred to a company in Seattle starting in January."

Stacey took in a huge breath. "Oh no!"

"Yeah, it stinks doesn't it?"

"Totally!" Then Stacey felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, knowing what was coming next.

"Well…you know long distance relationships are hard to maintain… and we hardly see each other as it is now," Ethan began. "I hope we can still remain friends."

Stacey was heart broken. However she didn't want to burst into tears in the coffee shop, so she tried to remain cool. "Of course," she smiled weakly. Yet she was thinking, can this holiday season get any worse?!


	2. Chapter 2

"And then he told me that his father is being transferred to Seattle," Stacey continued.

"Oh, no!" Mary Anne Spier gasped.

"That's terrible," added Abby Stevenson.

Claudia sat on the bed next to Stacey and put her arm around her.

The Monday BSC meeting was already fifteen minutes in, and Stacey was retelling the story of her break-up with Ethan to her friends. She was surprised at how hard she was taking it. Maybe it was because the holidays were so near, and she wanted to have someone special.

"Ahh—choo!" sneezed Mary Anne.

"Bless you," the whole room said to her.

"Thank you," replied Mary Anne, sounding a little stuffed up. "It must be that bug that is going around school." December was just around the corner and the colds and flus were spreading around like forest fires.

"So what about that Winter Dance?" Claudia asked. It was just announced today that there was going to be a Winter Dance at Stoneybrook Middle School, and it sounded pretty cool…although Stacey was feeling pretty down because she had no date.

"How many dances does our school have?" exclaimed Kristy Thomas. "It feels like we've been to a million of these dances this year."

"At least you have a date," Stacey replied sulkily. Kristy was going out with Bart Taylor; he goes to Stoneybrook Day, a private school. They were on and off but for now, they were on again.

"Oh Stacey, I'm sure you will have no problem finding a date. Tons of guys would kill to go with you!" Kristy said reassuringly.

Stacey sighed.

"Hey," Claudia said, trying to brighten things up, "I was thinking about joining the Decorations Committee. It seems like a lot of fun. We should all join."

"Another project for the BSC?" Kristy asked. "Why not? We might as well make our dance look good. Is everyone in?"

"Sure," the group replied. Perhaps the holiday season won't be so bad, Stacey thought.

* * *

"The test will cover the Critical period of the 1780s to the Election of 1860," Mrs. Hostler said in social studies class the following day. The class groaned. No one wanted to take a huge test before the holiday vacation, and one that covered such an extensive time period!

The school bell rang and Stacey gathered up her books and started to head out the door.

"Stacey!" a voice shouted behind her.

Stacey turned around and smiled at Emily Bernstein.

"What's up Emily?"

"Hey, I saw that you signed up for the Decorations Committee for the Winter Dance."

"Yeah."

"Well we can also use A LOT of help in the Publicity Department. You're pretty popular and know a lot of people. How about joining that committee too?

Stacey thought about it. She had BSC meetings, baby-sitting jobs, the Decorations Committee, and now a big fat test for her social studies class. Not to mention all the homework for her other classes. However, she didn't want to let Emily down. She can handle it all, right?

"Umm…okay."

"Great!" Emily proceeded to tell Stacey more details like when and where the committee was meeting.

* * *

A week later…

"Whew!" Stacey said as she collapsed on the couch. What a day! She felt like she was a decapitated chicken running around all day.

"Stacey?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Did you just get home?"

Stacey walked into the kitchen and saw her Mom put something in the oven. She grabbed a banana on the table and started to unpeel it. She was starving and running around all day made her forget to have a snack.

"Yeah, I did. Boy am I tired."

Maureen gave Stacey a concerned look. "Are you sure you're not over-exerting yourself?"

"Relax. It's all right," Stacey said trying to look convincing, although she was wondering the very same thing just a few minutes ago.

"All right, if you think you're up to it. Take care of yourself though, everyone seems to be getting sick right now."

"I've had all my shots. I'll be fine," Stacey said, trying to change the subject, "so what are our plans for Christmas?"

Maureen sighed. "I really don't know."

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out."

"I know, it's not that. It's just that your grandparents are going to be with Lou and Beverly in Paris this year." Lou and Beverly are Stacey's aunt and uncle. They used to live in NYC but moved to Paris just a few months ago. "It looks like it'll just be you and me this year."

Stacey looked at her mother. She knew that her mother got lonely, especially during the holiday season. The divorce had hit her really hard, and she had lost touch with a lot of her friends in NYC. Stacey felt that her mom should try to be more sociable, but Maureen always said that it's harder for adults to make friends than teenagers.

"Has your father told you when he'll be back yet?" Maureen asked.

Stacey sighed. "No, I haven't heard from him."

"You know your father loves you very much, Stacey."

"I know. It's just that… I wish work wasn't so important to him!"

Maureen looked at Stacey sympathetically. She knew exactly what Stacey was going through. Ed lived and breathed his job.


	3. Chapter 3

A week and a half later…

Ring!

"Hello?" Stacey asked, out of breath after running to grab the phone.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Dad! Are you back in the city?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that you would be able to come visit me this weekend. I missed you so much."

"Of course! I missed you too."

"Great! I'll meet you at the train station at the usual time then."

"Okay.

Stacey went on to ask her dad about how his work went and although he was usually very ecstatic about his job, this conversation seemed as if he was withholding something. Stacey wondered about that after the conversation ended but then decided that she was being silly. Her dad was probably just tired from working 24/7. Just then Maureen walked in carrying bags of groceries.

"Hey mom, let me help you with that," Stacey said as she grabbed a bag from Maureen's arms.

"Thanks. Were you just talking on the phone? I thought I heard someone talking."

"Dad called. He just got back from his trip and wants me to visit him this weekend."

"Oh."

"So were you able to get out of attending the company's holiday party this Saturday?"

Maureen sighed. "Afraid not. Mr. Black insisted that I attend, and I couldn't say no."

"Mom, it might be good for you! You seriously need to get out more and mingle with people your own age."

"I will pretend not to be insulted by that comment."

"Mom! I just want you to be happy."

"I know Stacey. I'm sorry," Maureen said and after a moment brightened up a bit, "you're right. Who knows, I might meet someone there. It is the holidays and no one should be wallowing in self-pity."

"That's the spirit!" Stacey cheered giving her mom a hug. It was nice to see her mom looking at things from a more optimistic side.

The two then took the groceries into the kitchen and started to store away the food. Stacey looked at the time and realized she hasn't had a snack since lunch and looked for some carrots. Lately her appetite had been bothering her and with her running around like a decapitated chicken lately, she has forgotten to pay attention to her strict diet.

"Stacey!"

"Huh?"

Maureen gave her daughter a concerned look. "You were holding that carrot in front of you for a while. Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah sure," Stacey said hoping she sounded convincing. She didn't want to worry her mom especially because she can be SO overprotective sometimes. Besides her mom was in a surprisingly optimistic mood all of a sudden, Stacey didn't want to dampen her spirits.

* * *

"Bye, Mom!" Stacey yelled as she slammed the passenger door and headed toward the train station.

"Have fun sweetie!" Maureen called before driving away.

Stacey felt horrible that day, and the splitting headache wasn't helping. She hoped that she would be able to have a nice nap on the train, attributing her headache to lack of sleep because she was studying for the big history test late last night. However the train ride only made her headache worse and by the time Stacey reached the city, she was feeling a little queasy. As she walked towards the main lobby of Grand Central Station, she saw her dad waiting by one of the ticket booths.

"Hi sweetheart!" Ed exclaimed as he gave his daughter a big bear hug.

"Hi Dad," Stacey said weakly.

Ed gave Stacey a concerned look. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Yea, I'm just feeling a little queasy right now. I don't think my lunch agreed with me."

Ed hesitated. "All right. Hey, how about I whip up something for us to eat tonight, then? I'm not really in the mood for going out to eat either."

That was strange, Stacey thought. Ed loved eating out, and he wasn't known for being a great cook.

"Sure," Stacey said. She didn't want to admit it out loud but she preferred a nice, quiet dinner at home with her Dad instead of some ritzy new restaurant.

That night Stacey picked at her food since her stomach was still turning. However she forced herself to eat as much as she could as she updated Ed on what was going on in her life.

"And you don't think you're biting off more than you can chew with all these activities?" Ed asked.

"I can handle it," Stacey snapped. "I'm surprised though. You should be one to talk."

Ed sighed. "Yes, that is true. Although I've been thinking about it lately and it would be nice to cut back from work a little."

Stacey almost choked on her lettuce. As long as she can remember, her dad lived and breathed his job. "What?!"

"I just realized that sometimes work isn't everything."

"What brought this on?"

"Oh…umm… a little self-searching, I guess," Ed said and quickly changed the subject to a more neutral topic.

Later that night in bed, Stacey thought about her father's weird behavior. She didn't mean to snap at him during dinner but her weariness was making her cross. She couldn't go to sleep, and her stomach was feeling even worse. She rushed to the bathroom a few minutes later and threw up in the toilet. She waited to see if Ed was going to come check on her but there was only silence. She sighed in relief. Although her dad was a workaholic, he gave her mom a run for her money in terms of being overprotective.

Stacey wasn't feeling great that morning but by the afternoon, she started to feel a little better and agreed to go watch a Broadway play with her dad later that night. Since Ed was at the office doing some last minute work so he'll be free the rest of the weekend, Stacey tried to concentrate on reading her English textbook. However the words were not making any sense, and she was getting a headache so she decided to take a nap.

By the time she woke up, she could already see the sun coming down and darkness approaching. She heard the shower running and realized that her dad was already home. She got dressed but didn't pay attention to what she was wearing. By the time Ed and she entered the cab, Stacey's headache was returning. The two spent the entire ride in silence, as Stacey was afraid that she might barf in the car, and Ed seemed preoccupied with something.

The cab driver indicated that they have arrived at their destination, and as Ed was paying the cab driver, Stacey stepped out of the car. Suddenly the sounds of New York traffic and car horns became deafening, and the bright lights outlining the New York streets were blinding. Stacey could hear her heart beating rapidly, and she raised her hands to shield the blinding lights from her eyes. She saw a blurry vision of her Dad saying something to her but she couldn't hear him, and the next thing she saw was complete and utter darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Maureen looked around the brightly decorated room with all the people surrounding her and sighed sadly. She really should have brought a date to her company's holiday party. However, who was she suppose to bring? John Brooke was out of the question, and he had stopped calling her finally. All of her other male friends were either co-workers or fathers of Stacey's friends. Stacey was right; she needed to go out more. It was the holidays and being alone hit Maureen ten times harder than normal.

"Maureen?" a familiar voice was heard behind her. Maureen turned around and was shocked to see who was there.

"John! What are you doing here?" she asked completely surprised. Was he stalking her now?

"I'm here with Cecilia Parker; I guess a co-worker of yours?" John asked with an unreadable smile plastered on his face.

Just then Cecilia approached the two and slid her arm around John.

"Oh, Maureen, I see you met my date. Do you know John?" Cecilia said sweetly. Too sweetly, Maureen thought. Maureen clinched her teeth; Cecilia Parker was another buyer at the company, and she was always looking for ways to promote herself.

"Uh…yes…my daughter baby-sits for his kids," Maureen said. Maybe I can somehow leave early Maureen thought to herself. Just then her cell phone started to ring. Saved by the bell! "Oh, I have to get this. Sorry," Maureen said thankful for the interruption. She took the phone out and went into the front parlor where there were fewer people.

"Hello?"

"Maureen! It's Ed."

"Ed? What's wrong?" Maureen asked concerned. She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, all thoughts of John and Cecilia Parker flew out of her head.

"It's Stacey."

Maureen felt her heart stop.

"We were on our way to a play and when we got out of the cab, Stacey just collapsed to the ground. We're on our way to New York Presbyterian Hospital right now," he said hurriedly.

"I'm on my way," Maureen said and put the phone back in her purse. She went to collect her coat and told a co-worker that there was a family emergency and rushed out filled with guilt.

* * *

Ed was pacing along the corridors of the hospital waiting for a doctor to come out and tell him what was going on. He looked around the hospital and memories of other hospital emergencies entered his mind.

"Mr. McGill?" a voice asked.

Ed looked up and saw an elderly doctor looking at him, clipboard in hand with a Dr. James Wesley nametag pinned on his coat.

"Is my daughter okay?" Ed asked, quickly standing up.

"Yes, she is for the most part. Stacey has pneumonia. Now you know pneumonia can be bad but with someone suffering from diabetes, it is even worse." Dr. Wesley stated. "Her appetite probably has decreased dramatically during the illness and with vomiting, her blood sugar dropped to a dangerously low level."

"Can I see her?"

"In a few minutes. We're in the process of moving her to another room. She's asleep right now and although her fever is still high, she should recover in a couple days."

The doctor patted Ed's shoulder reassuringly and walked away. Ed fell down on the seat. Drained he hunched over and put his head in his lap.

"Ed?!" Ed looked up and saw Maureen running down the hall looking extremely worried. "How is Stacey?"

Ed quickly explained what the doctor had told him just a few minutes ago, and Maureen was just about to look for the doctor to be certain that Stacey was all right when a nurse approached the couple, and told them that they could visit Stacey now. They hurried down the hall, and the nurse opened the door to a room. There was Stacey lying on a hospital bed looking quite pale and asleep.

Maureen gasped and hurried to her daughter's bedside and took Stacey's hand. Ed followed her into the room slowly, and the nurse discreetly left closing the door. Maureen started to sob, and Ed approached her from behind. Hesitating for a moment, he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"She's going to be okay, Maureen," he said softly.

"This is all my fault," she said through tears.

"What?! You didn't make Stacey sick!"

"I'm her mother! I should have noticed that she was over-exerting herself with all those activities. I should have taken better care of her! None of this would have happened if I…-"

Ed cut her off and turned Maureen around so he was staring directly in her tear-filled eyes. "Look, Maureen. This is NOT your fault. You're an excellent mother to Stacey."

"But-"

"No buts. We could argue for hours about whada, coulda, shoulda. But what good is that going to do? This is NOT your fault. We have to concentrate on Stacey getting better."

Maureen sighed in defeat and brushed the tears away from her eyes. "You're right of course." She sat on the chair beside Stacey's bed and stared at her daughter. "She's so pale."

Ed stood beside her and looked at Stacey. "She's going to be all right," he said, at the same time trying to convince himself. "She's a fighter. Come on, Maureen, she has two of the most stubborn people as parents. She must have picked something up."

Maureen laughed in spite of herself.

"She's not going to let some sickness stop her from being who she is. The diabetes didn't do that to her and this won't," Ed continued. Maureen nodded her head, and the two sat in silence looking at their daughter.

"Oh, excuse me," a nurse said behind them. "We're going to run a few more tests."

"Oh, okay," Maureen said getting up. Maureen and Ed both gave Stacey a kiss on the forehead before walking away from the bed.

The nurse looked at Maureen. "You look like you can be getting some rest yourself, ma'am. Your daughter will be fine. Don't you worry."

Maureen and Ed walked into the hallway, and Ed gave Maureen another look.

"You do look tired," he confirmed. "How did you get here so fast? The trains at night have weird schedules."

"I drove here as soon I got your call," Maureen said. "Probably broke a few laws along the way."

"Where were you?" Ed asked glancing down at her attire.

"A company party." Maureen started to rummage through her purse in pursuit of her cellphone. "Do you think the hotels are all booked due to the holidays?" she asked as she finally located her phone and began browsing for hotel vacancies.

Ed hesitated for a minute before he asked, "Why don't you stay at my place?"

Maureen almost dropped her phone and looked up sharply. "What?!"

"You can sleep in Stacey's room. Besides we're both coming back tomorrow to check on her."

"But -."

"And where are you going to find a room? It's almost Christmas. All the hotels are booked in the city so unless you want to stay in Brooklyn..." Ed trailed off with a smile and Maureen couldn't help but smile in return.

"Oh I don't want to be a bother to you and Samantha," Maureen protested once more.

"Samantha and I are not seeing each other anymore."

"Oh?" Maureen was genuinely surprised by this announcement and just a little curious.

"Your excuses are running out Maureen. What's the big deal? We can be civil to each other for one night can't we?"

Ed can see that Maureen was internally fighting with herself from the way her eyebrows were scrunched together. However after a minute, the eyebrows relaxed and he knew she had made a decision.

"I guess you're right," Maureen said resignedly as Ed broke out into a grin.

"Of course I'm right. Let's wait for the doctors to finish running the tests and stay with Stacey for a little bit."

While Stacey's tests were being run, Maureen went to her car to get her overnight bag. Upon her return, the tests were finished and Stacey was lying in the hospital room with Ed keeping a close watch. They sat in silence watching Stacey sleep until Maureen couldn't stifle a yawn any longer. Ed got up and signaled that it was time to go. After fussing over Stacey's sheets and delivering good night kisses, Ed put his arm on the small of Maureen's back and led her towards the exit.

"I hope I haven't made a huge mistake," Maureen thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Maureen looked up at the ceiling and turned her head to glance at the alarm clock. 2:20 AM. Why can't I fall asleep she wondered. It was so weird to be back in the city. Maureen had gotten used to the quiet evenings in Stoneybrook, and the lights and noises of New York City startled her a bit. Although she had to admit to herself that it wasn't just the city that was keeping her awake. Giving up, Maureen got out of bed and considered putting on a robe, but considering the hour and the fact that her nightgown wasn't scandalous, opted not to. She successfully found the kitchen after fumbling around in the darkness and got a glass of water. Drink in hand, she felt the urge to go outside and went out to the balcony of the apartment. The view was spectacular, and the city never did sleep. It was a Saturday night/Sunday morning, and there were still people walking on the sidewalks and plenty of cabs in the street. Maureen took a deep breath and closed her eyes, shutting off the noise and shivering a bit at the chilly air.

Unbeknownst to Maureen, she was being watched. Ed wasn't having much success in the sleep department either and thought he heard a noise. Deciding to check it out, he went outside but was caught by the sight of his ex-wife out on the balcony, eyes closed, looking a hundred miles away. His breath caught in his throat as he took in her form and memories of happier times eluded his brain. She looked so beautiful and serene. The light provided by the nearby buildings hit her on all the right spots as to cast a magical glow around her. The cool winter breeze lifted her blonde hair from her long, pale neck, and her lips were upturned into a peaceful smile. Ed was mesmerized and didn't realize he was walking towards the balcony until his toe collided with the couch.

"Ow!"

Maureen gasped and turned around. "Oh!" she exclaimed, quite startled as Ed rubbed his toe and then stood up. He kept staring at her and Maureen glanced down at her wardrobe nervously. Suddenly she felt very exposed even though the nightgown covered her entire body. Self-consciously she wrapped her arms around herself and hurried inside closing the balcony door.

"I- I couldn't sleep and um…I was just getting a glass of water," she stammered.

"I thought I heard something and came out to investigate," Ed explained awkwardly.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Uh, not long," Ed said blushing, thankful that she probably couldn't see his face in the dark.

An awkward silence ensued so a door slamming shut and giggling voices could be heard through the walls. A few seconds later, unmistakable moans could be heard.

"Is that what I think it is," Maureen asked laughing, breaking the tension in the room.

"Probably," Ed groaned. "A new guy just moved in next door. I haven't met him yet but the rumor is he's quite a Casanova."

"Cleary," Maureen replied as the sounds continued.

Ed continued to blush. "I'm so sorry. I really need to have a talk with him about this. I do have some ear plugs if you need them."

After Ed finished his statement, a loud grunt was heard and then silence.

"Well that was fast," Maureen said giggling. "I guess I won't need those ear plugs after all."

Ed laughed with her but then the room lapsed into silence again. After a second, Maureen exclaimed, "Well, we should probably head to bed!"

Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Alone!" Maureen said blushing furiously and hurried off to Stacey's room. Ed was left standing in the dark living room and after chuckling to himself a bit; he went to his bedroom and had a fitful night sleep. He couldn't get the image of Maureen standing out on the balcony out of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Stacey woke up feeling quite cranky. Her head hurt, her throat was dry, and the brightness of the room was hurting her eyes. She blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the light and suddenly realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. She moved her head and saw her mother sitting on the right side of her bed, a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh hello honey! I'm so glad to see your beautiful eyes again," Maureen said, relieved that her daughter had woken up.

"Mom?" Stacey croaked. "Where am I?"

"At the New York Presbyterian Hospital, sweetie. You collapsed when you and your father were on the way to see a play. Do you remember that?"

Stacey frowned and tried to think back. She did remember feeling horrible and then hitting the pavement after coming out of a cab. "Yes, I do. What's wrong with me?"

Maureen quickly told Stacey what the doctors had told her the night before and added that the nurses told her this morning that Stacey's vitals were improving. Just as Maureen finished talking, the door opened.

"Good afternoon Sunshine!" Ed exclaimed and approached Stacey's left side, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," Stacey replied.

"Oh, let me get it for you," Ed said as he went across the room to get a glass of water. After Stacey gulped down the water, she felt much better. "I hope I didn't scare you guys too much."

"There is no such thing as worrying too much over your child," Maureen replied, smoothing Stacey's hair with her hand.

"Your mother is right," Ed agreed.

"Fine," Stacey sighed, "how long do I have to be here?"

"The doctor said that if your health continues to improve tomorrow morning; you can be released," Maureen replied.

"Are you staying at a hotel or something?" Stacey asked hoping her mom wasn't staying with Laine's family again.

"Umm… I'm staying with your father," Maureen replied, a blush creeping into her face.

Stacey raised an eyebrow in surprise, and Maureen couldn't help but notice the similarity between Stacey and Ed.

"I'm sleeping in your room," Maureen replied quickly.

"What other room would you be sleeping in?" Ed quipped remembering last night's incident.

Maureen turned her head towards him with her mouth open and then abruptly shut it closed. "Gee, I didn't have any breakfast. I think I'll just go to the cafeteria and grab something for lunch while you guys talk," Maureen said, getting up and practically sprinting out the door.

"What was that all about?" Stacey asked wearily trying to stifle a yawn.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about," Ed said with a chuckle.

* * *

Maureen sat at a table in the cafeteria staring at her untouched sandwich. Why am I getting all worked up for nothing? she wondered to herself. She sighed quietly. She knew why she was acting like this but she also knew that it was over and done with. Get a grip Maureen, she chided herself. With newfound determination, she gathered up her things and approached the trash can only to find her face colliding into a very hard chest.

"Ow, I'm so sorry," she apologized and then looked up only to gasp at who it was.

"Quite all right," Ed replied and glanced down at her uneaten sandwich. "The food is that bad huh?"

"What? Oh, no…I guess I'm not really hungry," Maureen stammered.

"Could have fooled me judging on how fast you escaped Stacey's room."

"Well you know me, I was never fond of hospital food."

"Tell me about it. After you delivered Stacey, I had to sneak in food from the outside or else you never would have gained your strength back for them to let you out of the hospital!" Ed said jokingly. Maureen laughed remembering the memory.

"Well I didn't have breakfast nor do I like hospital food either," Ed continued, "and since you're in the same boat, why don't we go grab a bite to eat outside?"

"What about Stacey?" Maureen asked worriedly.

"She's asleep. I'm not going to dwell on how hurt my ego was when I discovered she fell asleep while I was talking."

"Don't you have to get back to work?"

"It's Sunday."

"That has never stopped you before."

Ed winced. "Well things change."

Maureen didn't miss his reaction. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's all right. I understand," Ed said quietly, and then brightening up, "so how about it? Let's see how much longer we can be civil to each other huh?"

Maureen stared at him for a moment and then decided to ignore all the warnings that were going off in her head. "Why not? Where are we off to?"

"That my fair lady is a surprise," Ed said mysteriously as he took her arm and led her out of the hospital.

* * *

"Oh my gosh," Maureen exclaimed as she looked up at the sign saying Weiler's Deli. "I can't believe it's still here. It seems so long ago since I've been here."

Ed laughed. "Well let's go inside then, shall we?"

He opened the door and led her inside. Maureen entered and felt as if she was being transported to an earlier time. The restaurant setting hasn't changed much; the only differences were the clothing people wore and their hairstyles. Ed led her to a table and pulled out a chair for her.

"I'll go and order if you want," Ed said, "and if I remember correctly, you like the traditional turkey club on wheat no tomatoes and mayo.

Maureen laughed. "And you prefer the grilled cheese with bacon and tomato on white.

As Ed went up to the counter to place and pay for their orders, Maureen thought back to the incident that happened seventeen years ago at this very place. She was here waiting for a friend, and the waiter had brought her lunch. She was looking out the window hoping to spot her friend, but when she finally glanced at her lunch, she realized that the waiter had brought her the wrong order. Before she could say anything, a deep masculine voice nearby was heard saying, "It looks like you have my sandwich."

Maureen looked up and found herself staring into a pair of very clear blue eyes. She was momentarily distracted by his intense gaze before she took in his entire form and realized what a nice image he made. The man was dressed in a dark blue business suit and his light brown hair was short and slicked back, unlike many men in that period. His face wore a bemused smile and showed a pair of adorable dimples.

"Miss?"

Maureen was interrupted from her thoughts and tried to cover up her embarrassment and she replied, "It seems they did." Sure enough, her order was sitting on his table. They switched their plates and fell into light conversation. He introduced himself as Edward McGill and during their chat, Maureen discovered that he was a public defender. She was quite impressed because it was obvious that he could have chosen a higher paying job with those corporate companies. By the time their respective friends arrived, Maureen was intrigued and interested in the handsome and talkative man. Ed was quite taken by the business undergrad who engaged him in one of the most enjoyable ten minutes he had had in quite a while. They exchanged phone numbers and…

"Maureen?"

Maureen was taken out of her recollections and looked up. Ed was staring at her with a puzzled expression. "Where were you? You looked a million miles away."

"Much closer actually," Maureen said quietly as Ed set the plates and drinks on the table.

There was a period of awkward silence, as they each seemed occupied with their food. No longer able to stand the silence, Maureen tried to think of a safe topic. "So how is work going?" she asked.

Ed's reaction indicated that maybe it wasn't such a safe topic after all.

"Fine," he said quickly.

Maureen looked at him in surprise. Ed lived and breathed his job. He loved talking about the cases he was working on.

Ed noticed her reaction. "Things change you know."

"That's the second time today that you've said that."

"Well they do. I'm starting to realize that work isn't everything."

"It took you long enough to realize that," Maureen said without thinking, and immediately regretted her words. She did not want to get into this.

"Look Maureen," Ed said getting exasperated, "You and I both know that the reason for our divorce was not just because of my job."

"Really? Well that's news to me," Maureen said angrily.

"You resented my job! Don't you think that was a little judgmental of you?" Ed asked getting quite worked up himself.

"Well you were never there! Especially when I needed you the most!"

"Did you ever think about why I wasn't there? Whenever I was there, we would fight!"

"What are you saying? That the divorce was my fault? No Ed, it wasn't! I wasn't the one working constantly."

"How can you say that with a straight face!" Ed exclaimed and then realized his voice was a little loud, quickly lowered it. "You practically accused me of- "

"Maureen! Ed!" a voice behind Ed exclaimed.

Maureen looked up and saw a familiar dark haired woman. "Brooke!?" Maureen said, getting up and giving the woman a big hug. Maureen was ecstatic to see her old friend but was also relieved that she interrupted what would have been a really nasty fight.

Ed got over his initial surprise and also stood up to give Brooke a hug and kiss on the cheek. Maureen pulled a chair over and told Brooke to seat herself.

"Are you back in the city?" Maureen asked. Brooke and Jake Martin were good friends of Maureen and Ed. They lived in the same apartment building and were around the same age so the couples clicked instantly. When Stacey was about ten, the Martins had to move to Houston due to Jake's job.

"Yes," Brooke replied. "We just moved back a few months ago! Jake will be so thrilled to see you two again! How is Stacey?"

Maureen and Ed glanced at each other. "Stacey is better now," Maureen said slowly. "She is in the hospital being treated for pneumonia."

Brooke gasped. "Is it that serious?"

"Well Stacey has diabetes so it's more serious than normal," Ed replied.

"Oh, poor thing. But she's strong," Brooke said confidently. "So do you guys still live in the same place?"

"No, I live on East 65th Street," Ed replied.

"And I live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut," Maureen finished.

Brooke looked confused.

"We're divorced," Maureen explained.

"Oh," Brooke said although she still looked confused. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Maureen replied, shooting another glance at Ed.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Brooke said getting up.

"No! Of course not," Maureen said.

"Not at all," Ed said at the same time. "Actually, I just realized that I have to do something. So excuse me ladies." Ed stood up and left.

"I'm so sorry," Brooke continued. "It looks like I ruined your lunch."

"You did no such thing," Maureen replied. "This lunch was already ruined before you showed up."

Brooke cast her a sympathetic look.

"I don't want to dwell on it though," Maureen said, although she was still thinking about it. "Tell me what you've been up to."

Brooke was hesitant at first but Maureen pressured her and the two soon fell into an easy conversation as if they haven't lost touch at all. Although Maureen did listen to Brooke, she couldn't help but think that her latest conversation with Ed had opened up a can of worms she did not want to open up.


	7. Chapter 7

Maureen walked into the apartment after a moment of hesitation. She gave a sigh of relief as she realized that Ed was not home. She put the key that Ed had given to her earlier in her purse and approached Stacey's room. She had successfully avoided Ed all day at the hospital but she realized that sooner or later, they would come face to face. She cringed as she remembered the conversation that occurred at Weiler's Deli and was again grateful that Brooke had interrupted. The sound of a door closing interrupted Maureen's train of thought, and she felt her stomach sink as she looked up to see who it was.

Ed nodded his head slightly and then raised a bag up. "I didn't know whether you had dinner but I picked up some take-out from the Italian restaurant down the street," he said.

Maureen was ready to lie that she had already ate but the aroma of the food caused her stomach to growl loudly. "Oh, thank you," Maureen said softly and followed him silently into the kitchen. Ed went to retrieve the plates and utensils while Maureen started to lay out the boxes of food. The two ate silently each cautiously eyeing one another. At one point, Ed caught Maureen looking at him but she quickly looked away. After cleaning up the table and putting everything in the dishwasher, Ed couldn't stand it anymore.

"Maureen we have to talk about what happened this afternoon," he exclaimed.

Maureen who was heading towards Stacey's bedroom, eager to escape the uncomfortable silence, turned around in shock. "What?!"

"Don't you think it's time that we actually talk about what happened with our marriage?" Ed asked.

"Why? What difference is it going to make? We're divorced. End of story."

"No. You're wrong. The conversation this morning indicated that we don't know why we got divorced."

"Why do we want to rehash old history? Since when are you so confrontational anyway? You were always the one side stepping the issue!"

"Maybe I realize that side stepping the issue didn't solve anything. We're just as confused now as we were all those months ago. Why are you so reluctant to talk about it?" Ed asked accusingly.

"Because…because…"

"Because you're scared Maureen! Admit it! You're scared at the fact that I might not be the only one who ruined this marriage!" Ed exploded.

"What?! How can you say that? You were the one who wanted the divorce! Not me!" Maureen screamed, tears coming down her face, not able to hold it in anymore.

"I was the one who wanted the divorce?! You were the one who accused me of sleeping with someone else!" Ed exclaimed.

"What was I suppose to think? You were always at the office with your clients, and you knew that Patricia Walsh was always coming on to you!"

"Patricia Walsh is the wife of one of my biggest clients. What was I suppose to do? Tell her to go away?"

"You didn't have to do all those things you did for her! Can't you understand what was going on in my head?" Maureen asked, her face bright red and now completely drenched with tears.

"Couldn't you have trusted me, Maureen? We don't have a marriage if we don't have trust!" Ed asked quietly, all the hurt that he felt all those months ago when she accused him of adultery flooding back.

"I'm sorry!" Maureen sobbed. "I didn't know what to think! I was so lonely and every time we were together, all the anger and resentment would just consume me. I felt- I felt- as if you didn't want me."

"How can you even think that? I always showered you with gifts-"

"Gifts? I am not a materialistic person Ed! I would trade all the gifts in the world to have you with me during our wedding anniversaries!"

Ed felt a pang of guilt hit him when he remembered how many times he had to go away for business and had to send anniversary gifts to Maureen.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I wanted to give you everything you ever wanted but the only way I thought I could to do that was through working my butt off."

Maureen looked at him sadly. "You never realized that I didn't care about that stuff. I fell in love with you because of who you are." She sighed. "All I want is you," she finished softly.

Just as the words were out of her mouth, Maureen froze. She did not mean to say that but it had been said. Before Ed could utter a word, she scrambled into the living room to grab her purse.

"Maureen! Where are you going?" Ed asked, running after her confused. He did not hear her last remark.

"I can't do this," she said stepping towards the elevator, wiping her face furiously.

"Why do you keep running away from me? First you ran off to Stoneybrook and would barely talk to me. Now when we finally have a conversation, you run off!" Ed said frustrated.

"We're divorced Ed!" Maureen exclaimed. "That's it. Please, I can't do this right now."

The elevator door opened, and Maureen rushed in.

"It's not it!" Ed screamed. "It's not over! "

The elevator door closed. Ed sighed and a realization sunk in. "It's not over because I'm still in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Maureen walked hurriedly down the street, not knowing where she was going exactly, but wanting to get as far away from Ed as possible. When she looked up, she was surprised to find herself in Rockefeller Center, right in front of a massively decorated Christmas tree. She remembered sadly that her favorite time in New York City was Christmas time because everywhere in the city, there would be Christmas decorations. She had a soft spot for the Christmas festivities in Rockefeller Center though. Ever since she was a little girl, she always made sure to come here for the tree lighting ceremony. Maureen looked sadly at the gaily decorated tree and nostalgia washed over her. She found a bench and collapsed in it, drained physically and mentally.

"Are you all right?" a voice behind her asked softly.

Maureen's mouth dropped open as she recognized the voice.

"Did you follow me?" she asked.

Ed came around and sat next to her on the bench. "Of course. I was worried. I should have figured that you would come here though," he said, looking at the Christmas tree, remembering her childhood stories.

Maureen remained quiet, silently thinking to herself about how to escape the inevitable conversation that was going to take place if she didn't leave.

"Why did you run off like that?" Ed asked, still looking at the Christmas tree.

Maureen looked down at her hands and started to fidget nervously. She didn't answer him not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't know the reason herself.

"Maureen?" Ed said softly. "Please look at me."

As though under a trance, Maureen couldn't help but raise her eyes to Ed's familiar blue ones. She saw something in there that she hadn't seen before, hurt.

"I don't know," she revealed, "I just want to move on."

"How can we move on if we don't have any closure?" Ed asked. "I know it's painful, honey, but we have to talk things out. There's a big elephant in the room and until we get rid of it, there will always be this tension between us. Do you really want that?"

"No." Maureen said truthfully.

"All right so stop running away," Ed said, relieved. "Now before you went sprinting out the apartment, we were just getting somewhere. I know you're not a materialistic person but I just wanted you to have everything your heart desired, but that requires me to work."

"I know that you are very dedicated to your job Ed, and I admire you for that. But it made me feel as if Stacey and I came second after it."

"Never!" Ed exclaimed. "You and Stacey are always my number one priority."

Maureen missed Ed's last comment as she remembered an earlier conversation, "Wait a minute. Now it seems like you're working less. What happened?"

Ed sighed and took a deep of breath. "You know how I was gone for a couple of weeks working on a case? Well it was for Daniel Walsh. He had just been diagnosed with prostate cancer so it was a really long and tedious process negotiating with the other company, when Daniel wasn't able to be there."

"Is he all right?" Maureen asked.

"He will be. It was caught early. The point is, Patricia left him for another businessman. He was all alone. I suddenly realized that all the work I do to provide for my family is worthless since I lost my family because of my work. I didn't want to be like Daniel, tired and fragile after surgery and having a complete stranger taking care of him."

"You would never be like Daniel. You have Stacey," Maureen pointed out.

"Yes… but sometimes…" Ed trailed off. "You have no idea how scared I was when Stacey fell on the ground the other day. If anything had happened to her, I don't know what I would have done."

"She's all right now."

"Right now she is. She works herself too hard. You said that she took on all these activities, and she wasn't taking care of herself. I set such a bad example for her."

Maureen looked at him in shock. "You don't think you're responsible for her being sick do you?"

Ed sighed. "Maybe I am. Maybe I-"

"Ed, you are a loving father. Even though you always worked a lot, you always made time for Stacey. Remember what you said to me at the hospital. We are not responsible for Stacey getting sick. She's an incredibly strong person, and she will recover with both of us by her side." Maureen finished, and without realizing what she was doing, she reached out for his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Ed felt his heart beat faster at the soft gesture. He looked into Maureen's eyes and saw something there. He couldn't help but feel a little hopeful at what her expression told him. Before he could say anything, a child rushed past them with an elderly woman chasing after him.

Coming out of her reverie, Maureen stood up. "I'm sorry but I'm awfully tired. Would it be okay to go back?"

"Sure," Ed said, rising. "I'm very glad we had this conversation. Now do you feel as if we have closure with the divorce?"

Maureen nodded. "I knew it deep in my heart that it wasn't just your fault. I guess I needed to be angry at you so telling myself that the divorce was your fault prevented me from thinking about what I have done."

"Well it was partially my fault. I should have been there more. For you and Stacey."

"I never should have accused you of adultery! I can't believe I did that. You're right. A marriage without trust is no marriage at all. I was also very judgmental about your job."

"So, can we have a conversation without all this tension between us?" Ed asked, with his hand out.

"Yes," Maureen said, feeling as if a significant load was lifted from her shoulders although not completely. There was still one thing she resolved never to tell Ed about and this latest conversation only confirmed her resolution. If he ever found out, he would never forgive her. She took his hand and gave him a firm handshake.

"Well..." Ed said, relieved. "I cannot wait to get home and jump right into bed!" Realizing how that could be interpreted, Ed backtracked, "I mean-uh- I can't wait to fall into bed-no-uh." As Ed continued to blush after each misstatement, Maureen couldn't help but laugh. It was refreshing to see HIM struggling with words.

"Me too," she said.

Ed stopped his sputtering and gave her an aghast look.

Maureen then blushed herself as she realized the implication of HER words. "I mean I cannot wait to go to sleep," she said emphasizing on the word sleep.

"Of course," Ed said, recovering. "Let's go."

The pair gave one last look toward the Christmas tree. Both stared up at the golden star up on top shining brightly. Each said a silent wish to themselves and both walked away thinking, "What now?"


	9. Chapter 9

Stacey woke up feeling much better than yesterday. Her head still throbbed a little, and her throat was extremely dry but she was hungry. The return of her appetite must be a good thing she thought. Stacey was just starting to wonder about whether she can leave the hospital this morning when the door opened.

"Good morning honey," Maureen said approaching Stacey's bed as Ed followed behind her.

"Hi Boontsie," Ed said jokingly. All three laughed at the return of Stacey's baby name.

"Hi! So what did the doctors say? Can I leave now?" Stacey asked eagerly.

"You sure are anxious to leave!" Ed said with a laugh.

"The doctors said your insulin level is back to normal again. You're recovering from the pneumonia, and you're free to go," Maureen said.

"Thank God," Stacey replied, extremely relieved. "I'm starving and hospital food sucks."

"Like mother, like daughter," Ed quipped.

Maureen laughed. "If I remember correctly, you hate hospital food as well."

"Guilty as charged," Ed said with a smile.

Stacey stared at them in amazement. What was up with her parents? They were smiling and joking with one another! Not that they were always at each other's throats after the divorce, but there was always tension between them. Now the tension seemed to have evaporated. Stacey was mystified at the transformation but was extremely glad that her parents were actually getting along.

Maureen was about to say something when Dr. Wesley walked in.

"Good morning, Stacey. I'm sure your parents told you the good news," Dr. Wesley said.

Stacey nodded.

"Just make sure to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids. Your appetite should be back now so just follow your diet and you'll be fine," the doctor finished.

"Goodie!" Stacey exclaimed, ecstatic to be out. She hated being in the hospital.

"Stacey, how do you feel about staying here in the city for a couple more days?" Maureen asked after Dr. Wesley left.

"Really?"

"Well just in case you have a relapse or anything. Besides you're still recovering, you can rest at your Dad's place," Maureen said.

"What about you?" Stacey asked.

"I'll go back to Stoneybrook. You know I need to get back to work. The holiday season is one of our busiest time."

"You're leaving?" Ed asked confused. He thought last night was a gradual step towards something. Now she was leaving again!

"Yes," Maureen said looking at him, "I think it's appropriate. Besides you need to spend some time with Stacey."

"But-" Ed started.

"Hey didn't you say you were hungry?" Maureen said to Stacey. "Come on, I brought you some clothes."

As Stacey headed to the bathroom, Ed began, "Maureen, wha-"

"I'm going to go to the front desk to sign the release papers," Maureen interrupted him. "I'll meet up with you and Stacey in the front." Maureen then rushed out the door leaving a very perplexed Ed.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ed asked himself.

* * *

Maureen sat on a bench in Central Park waiting for Brooke to arrive. She slowly sipped her hot chocolate and thought back to what happened earlier. She was grateful that the tension was behind them but she had to get away from Ed. When she was in bed last night, she thought about the conversation in Rockefeller Center. Ed wanted to have closure with the divorce so he could move on without looking back. Maureen sighed sadly. The divorce suddenly seemed permanent now. All the arguments were cleared up and both of them were going to move on. Maureen just wasn't sure if she wanted to move on. Her heart was telling her one thing while her head was telling her another. Before she could dwell on it any longer, her phone started ringing. She was surprised to see that it was her boss.

"Hello? Mr. Black?"

"Hi, Maureen. How's Stacey?"

"Oh she's out of the hospital now. I was going to head home today, and I'll be back at work tomorrow."

"That's why I called you. How do you feel about staying in New York for a little while longer?"

"Umm…why?"

"We need to start looking at the spring season line-up. I'm sure the fashion shows in New York are going to start displaying them. Jessica Kline is having one on Friday actually, and I would like you to attend. I just want you to explore what's on display over there and have you give us the input after Christmas."

"You don't need me in Stoneybrook? Isn't it busy?" Maureen asked desperately.

"It's busy but we can handle it. You know, Cecilia was pretty upset that she wasn't getting this assignment."

Maureen laughed. She didn't want to let her boss down. Besides, Christmas in New York wasn't a bad idea, and Stacey was going to be here. And someone else too her heart told her.

"All right."

"Great! I'll call you later with all the details. Bye." Click.

Maureen looked at the phone. "Now what am I going to do? There is no way I'm staying at Ed's place!" she said to herself.

"Maureen. Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Maureen looked up and saw Brooke looking at her.

"Brooke! Hi! Yes I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you were sitting here talking to yourself. As far as I know, you're not schizophrenic."

Maureen laughed. "No I'm not. I just got a call from my boss asking me to stay in New York a little longer for work."

"That's great!" Brooke exclaimed. "We just renewed our friendship. I wouldn't want you gone too soon. How long will you be staying?"

"Till after Christmas," Maureen replied.

"That's great," Brooke repeated again. "Jake and I are planning a Christmas party. It's mostly going to be his colleagues, but I would like some of my friends to come as well." Brooke noticed her friend's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I was just hoping that not all the hotels are booked," Maureen replied.

"You're not staying with Ed anymore? Did something happen?"

"Well Stacey is out of the hospital, and umm… it'll be awkward." Maureen finished lamely.

"What's going on with you and Ed?" Brooke asked getting to the point. She still couldn't believe that they got divorced.

Maureen was going to deny that there was anything going on but then she realized what a terrible liar she was. Besides Brooke was a good friend and Maureen did need someone to talk to. Maureen took a deep breath and began, "Yesterday when you found us at the deli, we were in the middle of an argument. We were discussing the reasons why we got divorced."

"So that's why Ed left right away," Brooke said understandingly.

"Yes. Well last night we talked again, and it was a painful but inevitable conversation. We both came to realize that we were both responsible for the divorce and finally had some closure."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. We're ready to move on with our lives now," Maureen said sadly. "It's just that it would be weird being under the same roof and all you know?"

"You can always stay with Jake and me," Brooke offered.

"Oh, I don't want to impose on you two."

"Don't be silly," Brooke said. "It'll be nice and we have spare rooms. Besides you can help me plan my party. You know Jake, he wants nothing to do with it. Also he's going to be busy with work, and I need company!"

"If you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure," Brooke replied reassuringly.

"All right then," Maureen said. "I have to tell Stacey that I'm staying and I'll take the train to Stoneybrook to grab some things."

"Great! The best time to stay in New York is during Christmas," Brooke said happily.

"You're right," Maureen agreed. "Who knows? Maybe spending the holidays in the city is exactly what I need."


	10. Chapter 10

RING!

"Stacey! Can you get that please?" Ed yelled from somewhere inside the apartment.

"Sure." Stacey said, getting off the couch and retrieving the cordless from the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Hi honey."

"Mom! Hi! Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Stoneybrook right now. Actually something came up. Mr. Black needs me to be in New York until after Christmas so I can check out some of the spring fashions for next year."

"So you're going to be in New York for a while? That's great!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm actually looking forward to it. I miss Christmas in New York."

"So where are you going to be staying?"

"Do you remember Brooke and Jake Martin? They lived in our old apartment building before they moved to Texas. Anyway they're back in the city, and Brooke offered to let me stay at their apartment."

"Oh, I see. Hey mom, where are you going to look at the spring fashions?"

"Mr. Black got me some tickets to some fashion shows. Umm… he mentioned a Jessica Klein one."

"Jessica Klein?! Seriously? How many tickets do you have?"

"Is that a subtle hint that you want to go too?"

"Uh…no."

Maureen laughed. "Don't worry. I was going to ask you to attend anyway. That is, of course, if you are feeling up to it."

"Nothing can make me feel better than spending time with the best mom in the whole world!"

"And looking at clothes doesn't have anything to do with it?" Maureen chuckled. "Hey, the connection is starting to getting bad. I'll talk to you later honey. Love you." After a pause, Maureen added. "Tell your father I said hi."

"Okay mom. Bye. I love you too." Stacey hung up the phone and saw her father standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Stacey asked.

"For a while," Ed answered. "Was that your mom?"

"Yeah. Apparently she had a change of plans. She'll be staying in New York after all."

"Oh really? Ed asked, trying to not appear too interested. "Why did she change her mind?"

"She has to stay in the city for work. Her boss wants her to attend a couple fashion shows to see the new spring lines."

"Does she have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, she's staying with the Martins."

"Oh," said Ed disappointed. Stacey looked at her dad suspiciously. He seemed awfully interested about her mother's whereabouts. Also was that a look of disappointment when she said that Mom was staying with Brooke? Stacey then realized she was probably over analyzing her dad's behavior. She used to wish that her parents would get back together but came to the realization that it wasn't going to happen. She was probably seeing things that were not really there.

* * *

"So what are you going to wear to this fashion show?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke! This is for work."

"So? You should always look your best. Besides there will be lots of people there, especially eligible men," Brooke said slyly.

"And if there is, why would they even glance at me when there are going to be models all over the place?" Maureen asked.

"Oh, Maureen. You underestimate your appeal. Come on! Let's find you something to wear!" Brooke said and dragged Maureen into a boutique.

Maureen sighed. When Brooke was on a mission, she was on it. However, a little dressing up couldn't hurt. After an hour of shopping, Brooke had picked a whole new outfit for Maureen to wear. She was going to look smashing, Brooke decided.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the fashion show?" Ed asked Stacey as he entered the apartment. He found Stacey lying on the couch still clad in her pajamas. Her face looked a little pale. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just feeling a little bit queasy," Stacey replied.

"That's it. You're not going."

"But-"

"No buts, young lady. You're still getting over your illness. We don't want anything to compromise your health right?"

"I guess you're right," Stacey said.

"Of course I'm right. I'm your dad," Ed said cheekily.

"Poor Mom. Now she doesn't have anyone to go with."

"Your mom will be fine. Actually, she might have to bat guys off with a stick," Ed said jokingly. Then he frowned when he realized that what he said might not be far from the truth.

"Ha. She's not going to like that. You know how Mom is." Stacey said. "Hey! Wait a minute. Why don't you go in my place?'

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. Come on Dad. What's the big deal? You two have been getting along lately."

"Who is going to take care of you?"

"Uh… I was wondering if Ethan could come over. He's going to be leaving to Seattle next month."

"You want me to let you bring a boy over with no adult supervision?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"DAD! Ethan and I are just friends now. Besides, I'm sick. We're not going to do anything. Come on Dad," Stacey said with a pout.

"No pouting! You know I can't refuse when you do that," Ed said.

Stacey continued to pout.

"All right. All right. I'll go. Is your mom supposed to be picking you up?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to get a cab and pick her up at the Martins' place."

"Oh well I can do that," Ed said. Perhaps tonight will be fun after all he said to himself.

* * *

"Maureen! You look so gorgeous!" Brooke exclaimed. "You're going to be breaking a few hearts tonight."

"You're such a flatterer, Brooke," Maureen said laughing. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She did look nice. She wore an elegant strapless red and black dress that fell just below her knees. Her blonde hair was swept up in an elegant bun with a few curls dangling down. Her make-up brought out her sparkling blue eyes, and the ruby necklace fell just above her cleavage leaving an enticing tease.

"You don't think it's a little too much?" Maureen asked worriedly.

"Of course not. You look great. Oh look at the time. Stacey should be arriving soon. Let's go wait for her downstairs."

Maureen and Brooke headed to the lobby of the apartment building and were just about to sit down on the chairs when a deep masculine voice was heard.

"Maureen?"

Maureen turned around in surprise. Standing in front of her was Ed, clad in a black tuxedo looking incredibly handsome. Ed was star struck himself and couldn't stop staring at the image in front of him.

"Ed. What are you doing here? Where's Stacey? " Brooke cried, breaking the staring spell that seemed to have gone over Ed and Maureen.

"Huh? What? Oh," Ed stammered and blushed. "Stacey wasn't feeling well so she gave me her ticket instead. She didn't want her mother to be lonely."

"Wait. Stacey's sick? Should we even go?" Maureen asked worriedly. "Who's staying with her?"

"Don't worry. She's fine," Ed replied. "She was just feeling a little dizzy. Ethan is with her."

"You are allowing our 13 year old daughter to be alone with a boy in your apartment?"

"Maureen. Let's trust our daughter shall we? Now let me just say that you look absolutely amazing." Ed slowly took in her form from head to toe.

Maureen blushed furiously and muttered a thank you.

"Shall we?" Ed said bringing his arm out.

Maureen hesitated and then took his offered arm.

"Have a great time you two," Brooke said with a smile. She wasn't oblivious to the looks between the two. Oh Maureen. Brooke thought to herself as she watched Ed opened the door for Maureen. You sure caught someone's eyes with that dress.


	11. Chapter 11

Maureen fidgeted in her seat as the taxi whizzed in and out of New York traffic. Ed has been silent for the entire car ride so far, and it was making Maureen nervous. Furthermore he has been staring at her in a most unnerving manner. She cautiously snuck a peek in his direction and upon seeing him observing her, quickly averted her eyes.

Ed had a hard time holding back his chuckle at her action and thus an odd sound came out of his mouth. Maureen looked up again in confusion.

"Sorry," Ed apologized. "I had something in my throat."

Maureen nodded slowly, having no idea what to say while trying to unsuccessfully settle the butterflies in her stomach. She self-consciously raised her hands to fix her hair but Ed grabbed her wrist.

"Don't," he instructed. "Your hair looks perfect."

Maureen was blushing furiously as she stared at his face. His piercing blue eyes seem to be consuming her very soul, and she suddenly felt very exposed. She lowered her gaze to stare at his hand still holding her wrist. He didn't seem to have any intention of letting go so she raised her head to tell him.

However the look that he was giving her prevented any words from escaping her mouth. She became lost in his eyes and felt herself holding her breath as he leaned closer towards her. His face was so close that she could feel his warm breath and without realizing, she closed her eyes anticipating his touch.

"We're here!" the taxi driver announced cheerfully as he swung into a parking space.

Ed silently cursed the driver as he pulled away from Maureen and opened his door. He rushed to the other side and opened the door for Maureen who was still looking a little dazed. Quickly paying the taxi driver, Ed took Maureen's hand and led her to the entrance.

"Let's get the show on the road!" he said brightly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you want a drink?" Ed asked Maureen when they entered the ballroom. The fashion show had just ended and people were trickling into the room for the after party. Ed so far has found it fascinating to watch Maureen in her work element and be the date for once. Maureen had accompanied him countless times to his work functions when they were married but he couldn't recall going to any of hers. He had to admit that she had come pretty far in her career since the divorce and he couldn't be more proud of her accomplishments.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thanks," Maureen answered with a smile, trying to mask her nervousness that resulted from Ed's hand on the small of her back.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Stay here." Ed took his hand away and headed across the room towards the bar.

"Is that my favorite buyer from Stoneybrook?" a voice with a British accent called out from behind Maureen. She turned around and a huge smile lit up her face as she gave the owner of the voice a big smile.

"Nigel! It's so great to see you," Maureen said excitedly as she was pulled into a hug.

"Ditto! And look at you. Looking fabulous, even more so than usual! Special date tonight?" Nigel teased, knowing that Maureen rarely brought anyone to these shows except Stacey. However he noticed the blush that was spreading across Maureen's face and neck.

"Oh my God!" Nigel exclaimed jumping up and down and clutching his chest. "You did bring someone! Come on, honey, tell Nigel all about this hunk of a man."

"Nigel! It's not what you think. I'm here with my ex-husband," Maureen whispered, trying to bring Nigel's voice down.

"What?!" Nigel exclaimed, paying no heed to Maureen's hand gesture to lower his voice. "Your ex-husband?!"

"It's a long story," Maureen sighed.

"Where is he?" Nigel asked curiously, scanning the room. "I always wanted to see the guy who was stupid enough to divorce you."

"Oh Nigel," Maureen laughed as she pulled him into another hug. "I miss you! You always did wonders for my self-esteem."

* * *

"Two Long Islands please," Ed said to the bartender and then turned around to scan the room, checking on Maureen. He frowned when he saw her embracing another man. Even from across the room, he can see her eyes dancing brightly as she laughed heartily to whatever that man was saying to her. Ed couldn't help but glare angrily at the mystery man.

"Here you go sir, two Long Islands," the bartender's voice penetrated through Ed's thoughts of punching that mystery man.

"Uh, thank you," Ed stuttered, breaking out of his reverie. After handing the bartender his tip, Ed took the drinks and headed back towards Maureen and her unknown companion.

* * *

"I just couldn't believe she wore that!" Nigel exclaimed. "It's like she fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch!"

Maureen couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Nigel, you're too cruel! I would never want to know what you really think about my outfits."

"Don't worry honey, you always look fabulous," Nigel reassured her.

"That she certainly does," a male voice interrupted from behind.

Maureen and Nigel turned around to see Ed glowering at them jealously.

"Oh Ed," Maureen said brightly taking her drink. "Let me introduce you two to each other. Nigel, this is Edward McGill. Ed, this is Nigel Westfield, one of my dearest friends."

"Also known as her lover," Nigel cracked but upon seeing Ed's unsmiling face, he quickly added, "Just kidding!"

"I'm sure you were," Ed growled.

Maureen looked confusedly at Ed. He was acting rather odd towards Nigel. He almost seemed jealous, but surely he couldn't think…

"With the men she surrounds herself with, it's undeniable that Maureen has good taste in men," Nigel said with a wink.

"That's debatable," Ed replied tersely.

Picking up on Ed's hostility, Nigel looked around the room and spotted a familiar face. "Oh look. It's Jessica. I have to talk to her," Nigel said turning towards Maureen. "I'll catch you later okay, honey?"

"Yes of course," Maureen smiled as Nigel kissed her cheek.

"I don't care if he's your ex; he's smoking! I'll hit it," Nigel whispered into her ear.

Maureen blushed a bright red color which only infuriated Ed some more. Maureen quickly finished her drink, hoping to calm her nerves.

"It was nice meeting you Edward," Nigel said pointedly. "I hope to see you around as well."

"A pleasure," Ed sarcastically replied, still staring into Maureen's blushing face.

"Geez Ed! Could you have been any less friendly towards Nigel?" Maureen joked as the two were left to themselves. "I know he's a bit much but I adore him."

Ed downed his drink quickly. "Well it's quite obvious the feeling is mutual. I'm surprised you're not his date tonight. How long have you been seeing him?"

Maureen couldn't help but burst out laughing, which only made Ed angrier.

"What? What did I say?"

Maureen worked hard to compose herself but it still took a couple of minutes. "Oh my god, Ed. Isn't it obvious?"

"What? That- that- Nigel," Ed sputtered hating the name and mockily adopting a British accent continued, "absolutely adores you as well?"

"Not in the way you think," Maureen grinned. She loved seeing him jealous.

"Didn't look like it to me," Ed replied. "You two seemed pretty cozy together when I was getting the drinks."

"Oh my god. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Spell what out?" he asked frustrated.

"Nigel is gay! If anything, he was flirting with you!" Maureen laughed at Ed's grief stricken face.

Ed's mouth dropped open. "What? He's gay?!"

"Yes, and quite obviously so for anyone with a brain," Maureen teased.

"Quite," Ed replied sheepishly.

"Have I mentioned how cute you look when you're jealous?" Maureen asked as she unthinkingly reached up to stroke Ed's cheek. The alcohol she was consuming was starting to take effect she realized.

Ed grinned widely at the gesture. "Well now that you're free, let's dance. Let's show these people how to swing."

Maureen hesitated for a moment and then grinned back and allowed herself to be swept into his arms. She would enjoy herself for one night.


	13. Chapter 13

"We're here," Ed said, gently shaking Maureen. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the cab ride home and while he was quite enjoying the feel of her in his arms, he couldn't ask the taxi driver to circle around Brooke's apartment building again.

Maureen groaned and snuggled in deeper. Ed couldn't help but inhale her lavender scent. This was a lot harder than he thought. "Maureen," he whispered gently into her ear. "We're here."

Maureen quickly opened her eyes and blushed as she noticed her position. "Oh I'm sorry," she stammered as she rushed out of his arms. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. You know how sleepy I get when I drink."

"And I thought I was such charming company," Ed joked.

Maureen smiled as she got out of the car. Ed rushed to follow Maureen out of the cab, signaling to the driver to give him a minute.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," Maureen said awkwardly, staring at her shoes.

"It was my pleasure," Ed said. The couple drinks he had earlier tonight was making him feel bolder than he would normally be. He stepped closer to Maureen and took her by the chin to tilt her face up. Instead of letting go, he started to gently stroke her cheek. Maureen couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"You looked absolutely breathtaking tonight," Ed said huskily as Maureen shivered from his hot breath so close to her face. Ed was rejoicing in how soft her skin felt and how sweet she smelled.

Maureen felt as if she was cast under a spell. His gentle stroking was making her knees weak and their close proximity was making it hard for her to breathe. She took a deep breath and licked her lips nervously as she saw Ed bent his head closer to her. Ed's lips gently met Maureen's and he groaned at the feel of her moist lips. He groaned again when he felt her beginning to respond back. After a few gentle kisses, Ed couldn't help himself and pulled Maureen closer to him to deepen the kiss. Maureen sighed and grabbed onto the back of his neck, gentling stroking his hair. She had missed this. His closeness, his touch, his taste. The couple was completely unaware of their surroundings until the sound of a loud car horn broke into their haze and disappointedly, the two separated catching their breaths.

Maureen was the first to recover as she stepped back further from Ed and raised her hand to her swollen lips. What has she done? She thought angrily to herself. Throwing herself into his arms like that? What must he think of me? She thought miserably.

Ed breathed deeply, trying to regain some control. Maureen had felt so good in his arms, tasted so good. "Maureen- " he choked out.

"Don't," Maureen sobbed as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Ed's heart broke. She regretted the kiss, he thought to himself. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Just don't" Maureen pleaded as she turned away and walked towards the apartment building. He regretted the kiss, she thought sadly.

Ed contemplated following her but decided it was best not to. Sighing to himself, he returned to the cab and directed the driver to his apartment.

Later that night, two bodies laid in their respective rooms recalling that moment outside of Brooke's apartment building. Upon their return, Brooke and Stacey had both waited up wanting to hear how the night had been. Both Maureen and Ed pleaded a headache and promised to tell their curious onlookers the next morning all the details, well perhaps not all of it. However now all alone with their thoughts, each could quietly reflect what it felt like to be in each other's arms again. Although they each thought the other one regretted the moment, they couldn't help but relive that moment over and over and over again in their respective dreams that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Ed rubbed his eyes wearily as he stumbled into the kitchen to prepare coffee. After tossing and turning for most of the night thinking about his evening with Maureen, he was utterly exhausted.

"So did you and Mom have fun last night?" Stacey's voice penetrated from the kitchen table, startling Ed to lift his head only to collide with the kitchen cupboard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing his head after turning around to look into Stacey's inquisitive eyes.

"Wow Dad. Late night?" she teased after seeing his haggard appearance.

Ed smiled weakly. Stacey had no idea that he was up till the wee hours of the morning thinking about that kiss with Maureen.

"Dad. Dad!" Stacey's voice took him out of reverie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ed replied hoping that he sounded convincing and that she wouldn't ask too many questions pertaining to last night's events.

"Okay. So how was the fashion show?"

Ed inwardly sighed realizing that Stacey wasn't going to drop the subject. "It was fun," he replied after a few moments of deliberation.

Stacey nodded, signaling to her Dad to tell her more.

"Umm… I met a friend of your mother's… Nigel, I believe it was. Interesting fellow."

Stacey's face lit up. "Oh I love Nigel! He's so funny and he has great taste in fashion. He's always raving about Mom's!"

"Yeah I noticed that last night," Ed replied evenly.

Stacey looked at her dad confusedly. He sounded almost jealous. "Dad, you know Nigel is gay right?"

"Of course!" Ed laughed. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Right," Stacey said, giving her dad a skeptical glance. "So how did Mom look? She hates dressing up for these things."

"Your mom looked…" Ed trailed trying to think of the right word, "…breathtaking," he finished and couldn't help but reflect back to his first sight of Maureen last night.

Stacey looked at her dad closely. He had an odd expression on his face, almost like longing. Before she could question him any further, the telephone rang interrupting their conversation.

"I'll get it," Stacey replied, getting up although she wasn't sure if her dad even heard the phone ring since he was still caught up in his thoughts. Her dad sure was acting strange.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie! How are you today? Are you feeling better?"

"Mom! Just who we were talking about," Stacey replied happily, shaking Ed out of his thoughts. He tried to appear busy by preparing his breakfast but attuned his ear to hear every word of Stacey's conversation with her mom.

"Really?" Maureen asked nervously. "What were you and your Dad talking about?"

"Dad was just telling me that you looked, and I quote, breathtaking last night," Stacey teased. Ed was glad that his back was to Stacey so she couldn't see the blush that was creeping up his face.

"Oh."

An awkward silence ensued until Stacey asked, "Mom, are you still there?"

"Oh… umm… yeah sorry, sweetie. So how are you doing today? Are you still feeling dizzy?"

"No, I'm actually feeling pretty good."

"Great! How would you like to spend a day with your boring old Mom?"

Stacey laughed. "You're not boring Mom! Okay… not all the time," she teased. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking ice-skating in Rockefeller Plaza? How does that sound?"

"Oh my god, that sounds like so much fun!" Stacey replied excitedly.

"I'm glad you approve," Maureen laughed. "How about I meet you there in an hour? Is that enough time for you to get ready?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you there! Love you mom."

"Love you too, sweetie."

"Making plans with your Mom?" Ed asked, trying to not appear too interested.

"Yeah, she wants to go ice-skating at Rockefeller Plaza."

Ed smiled. "I'm not surprised. Did you know it was a tradition in her family to go ice-skating there every Christmas? When we first started dating, she insisted I tag along. Not wanting to embarrass myself, I didn't tell her that I didn't know how to skate. I figured how hard could it be? Until I fell on my face in front of her entire family." Ed chuckled at the memory.

"Is that why you never went ice-skating with us?" Stacey asked. "I always thought you were just busy with work."

Ed couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt with the mention of work. He had missed so much valuable time with his family because of it. "Well that's partially the reason. I also wasn't in the mood to embarrass myself again."

"But Dad… you have to learn sometime!" Stacey laughed. "Hey! Why don't you come with me and Mom? It'll be fun."

"I don't think that's a good idea Stacey. I'm sure your Mom wanted to spend some alone time with you." And she probably doesn't want to see me after last night, Ed thought to himself.

"Oh come on, Dad. I spend more time with Mom than with you. I'm sure she won't mind. Besides you have to make up for all the time you didn't go ice-skating with us!" Stacey knew she was laying the guilt on her dad but she really wanted him to come along.

Ed sighed. "All right. I'll go. Do you want to call your Mom to tell her that I'm going?"

"Nah, it's okay," Stacey replied. "It'll be a surprise! Mom always said you didn't like ice-skating but now I know why. I can't wait to see her face when she sees you."

As Stacey headed towards her room to get ready, Ed was still standing in the kitchen reflecting on her last words.


End file.
